


Dreams Come True

by elizabeth_rice



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Challenge Response, Community: kink_bingo, Kink Bingo 2013, PWP, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys have just graduated from high school and Stiles decides to throw a party at Alan Deaton's. Scott, Derek, Isaac, Ethan and Danny will be there. Stiles wants to do something special for Deaton, to show the pack's appreciation so Stiles decides to make Deaton's fantasies come true. (Square: endurance.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> The link to [my KB card](http://fanfic-by-lizzy.dreamwidth.org/9397.html).
> 
> I had a lot of a trouble figuring out what to do with this square. I came up with a few ideas for different pairings and fandoms but finally settled on this one. The end needs to be tidied up a bit which I'll do next month during amnesty. I'll also be editing my fills for: tears, food, and wildcard squares.
> 
> Part of the inspiration for this story is how Dylan keeps making jokes about shipping everyone. So I decided to combine this and the part where Stiles makes Derek seduce Danny in season 1. So basically Stiles organises this gangbang.
> 
> The other part is how Deaton puts his hands on Scott, Derek, etc. I really love it and I've been dying to do something shippy for Deaton, this middle-aged guy surrounded by a group of really good-looking young men.  
> **

The first thing Stiles noticed upon returning to the room was the sound of heavy breathing and the slap of skin on skin. Deaton was bent over the table, with his palms on its surface, wearing only his tshirt. Ethan was behind him, completely naked, taking his turn fucking him. Stiles watched Deaton and Ethan watching themselves in the mirrored wall opposite the bed. Scott, Derek and Isaac had already taken their turn and were sitting on the bed with Danny. He and Stiles would be the last to take their turn.

His friends, who were in various states of undress, glanced in his direction when he entered but went back to watching the show. Derek and Scott had pulled their jeans back on but left their fly undone, leaving their cock exposed. Isaac and Danny were only shirtless. Danny was leaning backwards on his hands, watching his boyfriend fuck Deaton with a smile on his face. Isaac, who was sitting just behind Scott, had slipped his hand into Scott's fly. Derek caught Stiles' eye and beckoned him to sit next to him with a nod of his head. Stiles took a seat and pressed up against Derek.

"Guess you could add this to your resume," Derek said. He explained when Stiles raised his eyebrow inquiringly, "Throwing sex parties for mentors of best friends."

Stiles snickered. He wondered if Derek was also thinking of the time he made Derek seduce Danny, or when Derek tried to distract the deputy, or the time they sent in Scott to distract a hunter (not an Argent and not very good either). Stiles shook his head and said, "Yeah, sure, once I decide if I want to go into party-planning or pornography."

Derek grinned at him but they both turned back when Ethan slowed his pace and Deaton bowed his head.

"Oh? Want to stop yet?" Stiles asked. Deaton shook his head and kept his eyes closed.

Isaac cheered him on, "Come on, Deaton. Don't stop now. You can do it."

Deaton looked up and caught Stiles' eye in the mirror. "I'm going to kill you after this is over." 

"Hey, you didn't have to take the bet," Stiles pointed out. Scott snickered.

Deaton addressed Ethan in the mirror, "You could stop for one moment."

Ethan smiled but didn't stop and continued to fuck Deaton at a slower pace.

"We offered you a chance for a break, you declined it," Derek said, surprising Stiles.

Stiles also added, "You can stop this any time you want. You just have to say I quit."

Deaton groaned but didn't give up. Deaton had taken the bet was because they'd been enjoying some much-deserved peace on the supernatural front and had cut loose. The only reason Derek and Danny had allowed it was because Deaton had assured them he'd done this before many times. But obviously when he was younger. And then there was the incentive too. Stiles had promised Deaton that if he won, each of them would reward him with a massage and the best blowjob they could give.

Ethan pulled out after he came and walked back to the group. Danny stood up, adjusted himself and kissed his boyfriend. Stiles asked Deaton if he wanted to continue. Deaton was watching Danny in the mirror, who slowly and teasingly undid his fly. Stiles grinned and reached across Derek and slipped his hand inside Danny's pants for extra incentive.

"Stiles," Deaton groaned and bowed his head again. He straightened up and said, "We're doing this."

Deaton moved closer to the bed and knelt in front of Danny. He smiled up at Danny who pushed his briefs and jeans down. Deaton took him in his mouth. Stiles had to admire Deaton's technique. He wasn't allowed to use his hands to bring them off so he didn't tease them. Just deepthroated them. None of the boys had experienced that before and hadn't been prepared. Stiles knew Deaton had wanted Scott for a long time, so Scott got first turn. And if Stiles had to judge from Scott's surprised yell and the blush on his face, Deaton was good. Scott had come embarrassingly quickly and obviously had not expected nor imagined his mentor to be that good.

Stiles remembered the look on Scott's face and the sound he made as he came but Danny's moan broke him out of his reverie. Danny's eyes were closed and it looked like he was close, which meant it'd be his turn soon. Stiles pressed the heel of his palm against his erection, eagerly anticipating his turn.

After Danny came, Stiles stood up and helped Deaton up too while Danny returned to Ethan. Stiles pushed Deaton towards the table.

"I shouldn't reward you," Deaton said.

Stiles cheerfully reminded him, "You didn't have to accept the bet."

"But it was your idea," Deaton said even as he placed his hands on the tabletop.

"And your fantasy."

Deaton glanced at him, startled for a moment but then he laughed. Stiles undid his fly and pulled his cock out and got into position behind Deaton, who was watching Stiles in the mirror.

Stiles looked up at Deaton's reflection. "Nearly made it. Ready?"

Deaton nodded.

***

The guys were wrapping up, getting ready to go home. Stiles snatched up his hoodie from the couch and followed his friends to the door when Deaton called his name.

"Could you wait a moment?" Deaton asked. "I wanted to talk."

"Yeah, sure," Stiles said. He waited till his friends left before turning to Deaton. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to say... thank you. For tonight."

Stiles grinned easily at him. "You're welcome."


End file.
